Undercover
by Witknee
Summary: After being involved in a sting operation concerning the black market weapons trade, Calleigh is asked to go undercover and she begrudgingly accepts leaving behind everything and everyone she holds dear for an undetermined place and time. E/C


"Undercover"

Synopsis: After being involved in a sting operation concerning the black market weapons trade, Calleigh is asked to go undercover and she begrudgingly accepts- leaving behind everything she holds dear for an undetermined amount of time.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. Just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment!

Rating: T- may change later.

A/N: I got the idea from John Denver's "Leaving on A Jet Plane"- will be a multi chap but I don't know how long it's going to be exactly. Follows up until 7X16--- AU season 7 after that, but I may borrow here and there from time to time to further the plot along in Miami.

Calleigh sighed as she entered her apartment. The day had been a little more than long and she was absolutely exhausted. She was happy that the following day would hold little more than catching up on television programs she had neglected and much needed sleep. The break from work would be welcome and with the promise that Eric had made her concerning the festivities that that evening would entail, she was more than willing to forget her cases for a day and leave herself in the hands of her very attentive boyfriend.

At the mere thought of him, her lips turned up in a smile. As she moved around her apartment in an effort to make it to her bedroom, she allowed herself to reflect on the past couple of weeks following her trip to the hospital and his stint in the federal lock up. After the initial hiccups that the beginning of their fledgling relationship had encountered, everything had gotten calm, quiet.. Almost easy. They spent most nights curled up together on his or her respective couches in quiet conversation about almost everything- the fact that they had an almost eight year history with one another didn't hurt their cause- and when the words didn't come, they simply stared at the television surrounded by each other's arms- her head on his chest, his laid on top of her head, as they dimply drank in each other's company.

She couldn't explain it- everything about them felt so… she struggled for the word to describe her feelings as she reached her bedroom door and began to strip out of her work clothes. As she contemplated the word, she heard a knock upon the door. Knowing full and well who it would be, she yelled that it was open and haphazardly pulled on clothes. In her haste, she settled upon a pair of mesh shorts and a soft cotton tank top and pulled her long blonde hair into a messy ponytail. She would catch flack for it- Eric loved to run his fingers through her hair- but the Miami heat had already taken its toll on her and she was ready for it to simply be off of her shoulders.

She heard him come in and saw him a few seconds later as he was putting his overnight bag on the couch, followed by placing the take out containers he'd grabbed on his way over onto the coffee table. He had his back turned to her and she snuck quietly toward him, pleased when she felt him jump slightly as her arms wound themselves around his trim midsection. He immediately covered her arms with his own and sighed as he felt her head settle in-between his shoulder blades.

"Hey, baby," she drawled softly, smiling.

His smile followed swiftly and he muttered a hello in response. He noted that she was in an unusually good mood- that fact proved by the pet name that she had bestowed upon him so gracefully. She had only used that endearment in one other situation that he could remember- and, well, in that instance, he wasn't sure at all if she even registered what was coming out of her mouth. Her brain had been otherwise overloaded with sensation that he had been providing and truth be told, if the moments following their union had been any indication, she could barely even hold a rational thought, let alone pay attention to the words used during their lovemaking.

He turned in her arms, looking at her for the first time that evening. She was a sight for sore eyes indeed- both figuratively and literally. His eyes were more than a little strained after the day they'd had at the lab-add to the fact that her field work had led them to be separated most of the day, he was in desperate need for some alone time with the woman who brightened his day considerably just by being near.

He smiled again at her before swooping in to touch his lips to hers, delighted by the small sigh she gave as they made contact for the first time that evening. It didn't last long- their lips connected once and then twice before she broke the kiss, placing her hand on his cheek. She sighed a looked into his eyes, running her finger over the slight stubble that had formed in the last twenty- four hours. She abandoned his cheek shortly after, sliding her right hand down his left to find his fingers, lacing them with her own.

"Missed you today," she murmured, her eyes never leaving his own.

He returned the sentiment to her and once again leaned down to kiss her for a final time before she broke the kiss and smiled at him fully.

"That's good," she said, tugging on their tangled fingers to bring him to sit on the couch, "But more importantly, what'd you bring me? I'm starving!"

He laughed and disentangled their fingers to grab the bad that held their dinner.

"Chinese," he said simply, digging through the bag to find the Styrofoam containers. He divvied up the plastic forks and napkins and gave her her soy sauce packets. She thanked him and they went about eating, alternatively going about talking about their day.

When they were finished, she got up to remove the empty containers and clean up their eating area. When she felt a strong hand reach out and pull her back down, though, she smiled and let him gather her in is arms.

He pulled her so that she was laying with her back to his chest, her head against his chest. She felt his warm breath on her ear and closed her eyes. And suddenly the word that she had been struggling with earlier came to her as she laid in his arms…Right. Them together, they felt so… right and perfect.

She felt the rumble in his chest as he spoke to her.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss?" He asked her, accentuating the question with a kiss just behind her ear.

She laughed lightly, "Nowhere, Eric." She snuggled into his embrace, once again locking her fingers with hers and closing her eyes. She tangled his long legs with her own short ones and sighed, "Nowhere."

He reached a hand around to grab the remote that lay on the arm of the sofa and turned on the television, watching over her head. He turned it down to a relatively low volume and set the remote down once he was done, bringing his free hand down to play with her hair.

"What have I told you about this hair?" he whispered teasingly, curling the ends of her ponytail around his fingers.

She held her laugh in and opened her eyes, trying to look annoyed even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"It was hot, I had a long day… leave me alone."

He laughed, his arm tightening around her midsection.

"Leave you alone? Now… that wasn't nice. Do you really want me to leave you alone, Cal?"

At his words, he kissed the smooth column of her throat, paying special attention to her pulse point. She gasped, his action sending jolts through her. She could feel his smug smile on her neck and once again felt his breath on her skin as he spoke again.

"Yep, didn't think you wanted me to 'leave you alone'."

She groaned and shifted her head to give him better access, signifying that she did not want that to happen in the least. They spent the next couple of moments like that, his lips at her neck, teasing, until his hand began to trail underneath her shirt. Just as his hand was about to close on a covered breast, she heard the loud trill of her cell phone.

She groaned, made a move to get up and was met with little resistance. Eric understood the significance of the device and while he wasn't happy about the intrusion, he knew it was a necessary evil that came with the job. He continued to lay there, saving the spot for her upon her return. He idly flipped through the channels, only slightly wondering about the nature of the call.

"If that's Horatio calling me into work tomorrow, I am not going to say yes," she grumbled, going in search of the device. She found it in the entry way and didn't even look at who was calling before she answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

She was met with silence for a second and repeated her greeting.

A heavy breath and then words came, words that came from a voice that she didn't recognize.

"Detective Duquesne?" The voice asked.

She was perplexed, maybe even a little alarmed. Who would call this late in the evening, and more than that, who would have her number besides those she had given it out to?

"This is she," she said tentatively, "Might I ask you who's calling?"

"This is Federal Agent Wilson, you met me today in regards to the Colston case… I have an offer for you, Ms. Duquesne… one that I'm sure that you'll feel inclined to accept."

As he talked, she closed her eyes at what he was offering and couldn't help but keep flicking her eyes over to the man over on her couch whose opinion on the offer she was most afraid of.

First part done! If you like it, please leave me feedback... Or, you know, even if you don't. I thought that this might be a nice adventure to take us into the summer!

Kudos,

Wit


End file.
